I'm Not Sure About Love
by Rei Ant
Summary: Kai's had a hard life. Returning to his family home he meets someone. Will she help ease his fear & his pain? Or will she just cause him more...
1. Prologue

A.N: Another story…*sigh* Kai centered this time. Original character too. R&R

****

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own the mentioned characters *cough* Kai *cough*, just the plotline for this story.

**************************************************************************************

Somewhere deep in the heart of Russia:

He had been told not to love. To be void of any real human emotions except hate. He was their ultimate weapon. The one to bring the whole world to it's knees. The one to lead to it's ultimate destruction. He had been raised in the dark, damp Abbey from day one. To be the best. He was even adopted by the company president, which he had to call 'Grandfather'. Trained by a power hungry man, driven by his own rage to be the best. Boris was his name wasn't it? Yes, that was it. Those two men, focused on their own needs, didn't care about the young and venerable boy in front of them. No…power was everything, no matter who got hurt. Even this boy. The pain he went through hunts him, of how no matter how he felt he had to go on in the dark. But was this the thing that hurt most? No, it would have to be the memory of that prized possession he had long to earn. Black Dranzer. The thing that made him want to stay and train in Balkov Abbey. At any cost. The day when he and the others saw it's test run, he knew it should be his. He knew he was the best in the Abbey, better then Yuri, better then the older kids. It was already a huge disappointment he hadn't been allowed to take the 'ultimate' challenge, the exercise only the strong could take part in. But the power he wanted, _needed_, was different then just being the best. It was what he strived for. Perfection. Perfection as not only the most powerful and feared beyblader, but person. Perfect in brain, skills and personality. Of course in the end, Black Dranzer wasn't what he wanted was it? Was it? Your ignoring me…is it too painful? Should I stop here then? I was just getting to the fun bit too…Really? You don't care? I'll go on then. And then I'll then tell them our story, shall I? Is that painful too? *Laugh*

After the 'accident' concerning him and Black Dranzer, it left the young boy traumatized. It was decide that he should not return to Balkov Abby, but be released into the world to complete his training. It was there he met the BladeBreakers, a team consisting of Bladers from across Japan. His true friends. Together they bladed across the world, and together they conquered most of your fears, friendship, trust, and finally your past. They were there to help him defeat his 'Grandfather', Voltaire, and Boris no matter how much he told them he didn't need their help. But did the BladeBreakers cure all your fears? No. There was one they couldn't. Love. A word you thought you didn't need, nor care about. But you were wrong Kai. 

Hiwatari Kai.

**************************************************************************************

Background info!!!!! Well, what do you think, huh? Please R&R!!!!

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*…


	2. Chapter One:Meeting at the Hiwatri House

A.N: Hey…not many reviews O.o ...Maybe the OC scared everyone away…cries

Disclaimer: laughs That's actually rather funny! Me? Actually have the sorta money or idea's to create shows like Beyblade? Right…

I do own Tatiana through. Such a pretty name…

* * *

Hiwatari Mansion, Russia:

Kai frowned. He stood in the middle of a large, white, empty room. Through the large window beside him was open, it shone no light from the outside. Here it was shaded darkness. At the archway of the door the other boy stood, leaning against the high wall. Kai smelt the smoke from his cigarette, hanging like a mist in the air. Kai frowned again at the boy. What a disgusting habit to have…

"What do you want from this Tala?" Kai asked, turning his attention to outside the window. How he hated being back in this house…

Tala puffed his cigarette and sighed.

"I don't really give a shit. Voltaire should have burnt it while he could. It's a waste of space…"

"That may be true. But now he's dead and he's left it to us. What are you going to do about it?"

Tala smiled.

"Nothing. Why he left it to me is a wonder. I am not and never will be a Hiwatari. I would never want to be in association with _you_"

"It's pleasure being friends with you too." Kai said rolling his eyes. He coughed slightly as another ring of smoke from the red head came over him.

"I would never be friends with weaklings or fools. Unlike some others I know…" Tala said, as he stood straight.

"You could have been great Kai. Both of us. You chose to be weak. Do with this as you feel necessary but I want nothing to do with it." And with saying that, Tala left the room. Kai sighed as he heard the front door below slam shut.

"Jerk"

"Um…excuse me…" Kai shifted his attention to the person who had just walked into the room. He heard the person cough in the mist of smoke.

"Strasvoti …I'm sorry but I …I…just moved in next-t-t door…" The voice said, with a rich but not unpleasant russian accent. The girl seemed flustered with her words and coughed again. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I…was…was…wondering if you could help me move my…my…m-y-y-y boxes…"Kai saw the girl blush as she stammered.

"The next house is 10 minuets away. Don't you have removalists? I don't have time for people like you."

"But…I came all this way", she said in dismay, "It's more like 20 and I ran all the way. The removalists…wouldn't help me…because…"

Kai saw her shake her head. He smiled.

"Because what?" He asked, his voice hard.

"HEY! Look, if you don't want to help, then FINE! You don't have to be mean! Why they wouldn't help is my PERSONAL business, ok?" and with that she walked out. Kai moved towards the window and smiled as he saw her climb onto a bike and peddle away furiously.

"Lying idiot"

* * *

Yeah, i know it could have been better but...sigh

Also If you haevn't noticed but because of Quick Edit (ff.net's new inovation...) i have replaced the 'action' stars with stuff inside brackets. And the lines between paragraphs are now...lines. R&R!

…# Rei Ant #…


End file.
